<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr Sandman by rubywallace25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356602">Mr Sandman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywallace25/pseuds/rubywallace25'>rubywallace25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Words Out and Lights Gone [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywallace25/pseuds/rubywallace25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings of murders.</p><p>Written on my phone so apologies for quality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Words Out and Lights Gone [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr Sandman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes won't close.</p><p>She won't stop staring at him with those lovely blue eyes of her's.</p><p> </p><p>Mary's eyes instantly snap open at the sound of the crack and no sooner has she had the chance to switch on her bedside lamp than Peter Pettigrew suddenly staggers into the bedroom bleeding.</p><p>"Oh Pete, what happened?"</p><p>Mary exclaims as she throws the covers off.</p><p>In a moment she's by Peter's side reaching for his hand, but he pulls away from her, pulling out his wand instead.</p><p>"We, we have to leave." </p><p>Peter says between ragged breathes.</p><p>Mary's heart sinks at the prospect of having to move once again, but she snaps out of it quickly recalling the blood.</p><p>Peter waves his wand summoning their cases, which sit open on the bed.</p><p>"Where are we going this time?"</p><p>Mary asks nervously.</p><p>"Anywhere my love, the world is ours, there's nothing to hold us back now."</p><p>Peter tells her with manic excitement.</p><p>Suddenly Mary is afraid.</p><p>"What does that mean? Pete, please tell me what's going on."</p><p>Mary pleads.</p><p>Peter ignores her and continues to wave their clothes into each case.</p><p>"Do James and Lily know? Can you still be their secret keeper?"</p><p>Peter simply shrugs off Mary's questions,  and her feeling of fear grows.</p><p>Until finally she snaps and reaches for his wand.</p><p>"Peter Petigrew you listen to me, I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!"</p><p>Mary demands.</p><p>Peter finally pauses and looks up at her wild eyed.</p><p>"Sirius has betrayed James and Lily to Lord Voldemort, and unless we leave now he will come for us as well. He's gone mad Mary."</p><p>Mary loosens her grip on Peter's wand and slips down onto the edge of the bed.</p><p>Numbness spreads from her heart.</p><p>Lily can't be dead.</p><p>Silently she starts to cry and then...</p><p>"The baby, what about Harry?"</p><p>Mary thinks of her Godson, the happiest baby in the world, surely not even Voldemort could be so evil.</p><p>"I don't know," </p><p>Peter snaps.</p><p>"None of that matters, all that matters is that we have to leave. Sirius is coming."</p><p>Mary wipes away her tears with the back of her hand.</p><p>"I don't care. I'm not afraid of him. We have to stop him."</p><p>Rising to her feet Mary means every word, and  before Peter can stop her she rushes from the room and out onto the landing.</p><p>Peter follows her.</p><p>"We have to send a message to Dumbledore and to Remus."</p><p>Mary says from the top of the stairs.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Peter grabs her by the forearms holding her in place.</p><p>"Pete, let me go, you're hurting me."</p><p>Mary shrieks and tries desperately to pull away.</p><p>"You're coming with me."</p><p>Peter warns her.</p><p>"Let me go!"</p><p>Mary screams.</p><p>So he does...</p><p>Peter gives Mary a hard shove and neither of them knows what's happening as she falls through the air and down the stairs.</p><p>Mary lands at the bottom in with a crumbled thud.</p><p>Suddenly Peter remembers himself, as if waking up, he stares out his outstretched hands, which are now empty.</p><p>"Mary?"</p><p>He calls out her name.</p><p>"Mary?"</p><p>Peter inches cautiously one step at a time until finally Mary is lying at his feet.</p><p>Her neck is broken.</p><p>Her eyes stare blankly up at the ceiling.</p><p>"No Mary, oh no."</p><p>Peter says as he pulls Mary's lifeless body into his arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>He sobs softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter retrieves the coil of rope from under the kitchen sink.</p><p>Methodically he wraps it around Mary's neck.</p><p>She's dead.</p><p>It's over for her, but not for him, there's still a way he can use the tragedy of Mary Macdonald's death.</p><p>With a wave of his wand he raises the rope around Mary's broken neck up onto the beam that runs across the living room ceiling.</p><p>As Mary's weight is being levitated upwards Peter drops at note at her feet.</p><p>Without you my darling Sirius, I could not go on.</p><p>Poor Peter Pedigrew, not only is he dead, but his girlfriend cheated on him with his murderer.</p><p>No-one will believe you now Sirius, Peter thinks to himself.</p><p>Remus will be so heart broken perhaps he'll do Peter a favour and hang himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>